


The Christmas Surprise

by FlamingoLady



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gift Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingoLady/pseuds/FlamingoLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Secret Santa gift leads to a new understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoy this and I'm very sorry it was so close to being late. I really had fun writing it. It is EWE and very fluffy. (In more ways that one!)

Harry had been delighted when he saw who he’d gotten for his Secret Santa. He had been wondering how he was going to get away with giving Draco a gift without all of the teasing of his fellow professors, but this was a perfect solution. He could give the gifts that he’d thought of and he wouldn’t have to tell who had given them. He did have the feeling that his friend might have some idea but he was confident that he could get away with this little bit of holiday indulgence on his part. Minerva always managed to pair up the most compatible people so that the gift exchanges were interesting, but not overdone.

Harry knew that Draco Malfoy was widely seen as a pretentious and even prissy git amongst the staff, but he also knew that this was not the case in the least. Draco had realized very soon after the war had ended that he would have to make amends for the horrible things that he had done if he truly wanted to become a productive member of society in any way other than rich benefactor for war-related charities. He had come to several harsh truths about himself and the path that his father had put him on and decided that if he lived that he would make changes. This he did in many ways. As soon as he could, he had contacted Professor McGonagall to see about helping with rebuilding the castle. Draco also made it known that he also wanted to return to complete his NEWT studies and testing and then apply for a Potions Master apprenticeship before coming back to Hogwarts after getting his certification. This came as a shock to many people, but the new Headmistress had seen changes in this young man that many others had not been around to see.

When the time came for classes to resume, Draco had been made Head Boy along with Hermione as Head Girl. After taking a couple of weeks to prove himself to his counterpart, Draco had shocked everyone yet again when he and Hermione started becoming quite close. They often studied together as well as led study groups for the other students in their year. They had both gone to the Headmistress with numerous suggestions that may help with engendering more tolerance amongst the Houses including inter-house games nights or the new classes that were being offered currently as electives but would be required in the coming year which were Wizarding Culture for the Muggle-born/raised students and a more updated version of Muggle Studies for the purebloods or magically raised students. Once these were suggested, Headmistress McGonagall wondered how this had not been a practice for some time now.

During this time, other things were changing in the Hogwarts population also. There were many more inter-house couples popping up and after a tense start of term, even the Slytherins were welcomed into the newly developing clubs and groups. Each night there was a different entertainment and educational choice for everyone to choose from if they so wished. There were currently daily study groups for each class, music practices and lessons, art seminars that ended with exhibits from the students, and games ranging from those normally seen around the castle to the more Mugglish games such as Clue, Monopoly and Risk. The mood had lightened around the castle and even though the students were still just as concerned about their OWLs and NEWTs, things were going very well. By the end of the year, both Draco and Hermione had been complimented by the entire staff for being the best leaders the school had seen in a great many years and were both given special commendations for the strides they had made in unifying as much of the school as possible in a time that was critical for peace to reign instead of the suspicion and hatred that could have come into being after the war.

Draco tied Hermione for seven NEWTs and when he’d applied for the Potions Master Apprenticeship with the premiere Master in England, he had taken one look at Draco’s scores and immediately accepted him, even though his last name was Malfoy. Draco worked very diligently for the next two years and then returned to Hogwarts to take over the Potions position from Horace Slughorn who had been complaining about wanting to retire since the end of the war but had stayed on since he knew that Draco would be back soon. One surprise that Draco had received himself was the fact that Harry Potter was now teaching Transfigurations classes since McGonagall had this year decided that she needed all of her time to devote to running the school. The two former rivals had slowly become friends during their last year in school and now they were enjoying each other’s company. It was a totally new experience.

Shaking his head, Harry brought himself out of his fog of memories and concentrated on his current task, Christmas shopping for Draco Malfoy. The silly prat had been dropping hints all over the castle that he wanted a new cashmere scarf and glove set that he had seen in Hogsmeade and now Harry was off to make his purchase. There was a second thing that he wanted to get for his friend, something a little more personal and a lot more interesting than a silly old scarf. Draco had recently fallen head over heels for a tiny scrap of calico fur that masqueraded as a Kneazle in Luna’s Floo Through Zoo.

His quirky friend had opened a lovely pet store and now carried normally seen pets as well as some more unusual selections as well. This kitten was among the more unusual. She looked almost like a cross between a Kneazle and a Crup since she had a forked tail. Harry didn’t think that anyone else would have noticed how Draco’s eyes lit up each time he saw the tiny animal but then again, he didn’t think that Draco noticed _him_ noticing. He just had to pick up the scarf and head back to the castle. The final arrangements for the Kneazle had been made with Luna. He would go back to his quarters, wrap up his gift and then make sure that Draco saw his _real_ gift after he had gotten his public gift. Harry thought that he was starting to utilize a bit of his Slytherin side, but then again he had always enjoyed a little intrigue. He quickly called on the house-elf that had been assigned to bring all of the gifts to the staff room for the party tonight.

“Good evening, Professor Harry Potter, sir. Hows can Biddy be helping you?”

Smiling at the small creature, Harry pointed towards the two gifts sitting on his table. “I was hoping that you could help me, Biddy. I have two gifts but I was hoping that you would be able to make sure that the second gift wouldn’t show up until a little later. I have Professor Malfoy’s name and I know that he enjoys being spoiled a bit and I thought he might like getting two smaller gifts instead of just one.”

Bouncing a bit while clapping her hands, Biddy smiled back at Harry and said, “Yes sir, I would love to help with your gifts sir! I thinks that you is right. I knows that Professor Malfoy likes presents and he doesn’t get them as often as other teachers such as you Professor Potter, sir. Harry Potter is a good man to want to make Professor Malfoy happy like this.”

Blushing a little at the praise he was receiving, Harry quietly thanked Biddy before telling her which gift was which and he also let her know that the second present was a kitten so that she wouldn’t be alarmed if the basket started to move or make sounds. She was happy to tend to her small charge until it was time to give her to Professor Malfoy so this was yet another thing that was falling right into place for Harry tonight. If everything turned out as he was planning, he was going to be asking Draco out to dinner. Smiling to himself, Harry pondered over his year’s long crush on the lovely Malfoy heir. He had been so impressed with how he had handled himself after the war and he knew how much Hermione thought of him. Even Ron had finally gotten over his blind hatred and saw how different Draco had become. This had all led to the growing fondness and attraction that was building in Harry. He was excited about the prospect of an actual date, but he would have to behave himself until after the party.

**~HD~HD~HD**

Minerva McGonagall loved Christmas. She knew that there were lovely secrets to keep or discover, as well as the sights and smells to explore from the beautiful decorations and gifts. Everything in the ancient castle seemed bright and new and hopes were shining just as brightly. Minerva also had just a bit of matchmaker in her. She knew that there were some people who needed to be with another and she had been trying her best to make a few of them realize this for several years. She had already gotten young Professor Longbottom together with the odd Miss Lovegood and they had turned into a lovely match if she did say so herself. She was hoping that her favorite unattached lion would finally follow that enormous heart of his and let it lead the way to her favorite reformed snake, well one of them that is.

Severus Snape stepped into the staff room and when he noticed that he was alone with Minerva, he almost turned around and walked back out, but she had already seen him. Bugger his luck. He sighed and then walked over to his friend to see if he could be of any assistance. “How go the plans for the evening’s entertainments, Headmistress?”

Shaking her head, she replied, “Severus, do you really have to act to stiff and formal when it’s just the two of us? We have been friends and colleagues for years now. I think that you can show me at the very least that you are really a decent person under all of those layers of black robes and disdain. I know for a fact that I have seen you smiling fondly at our new Potions Master and Transfiguration Professor recently. Have I not?”

Arching one eyebrow and aiming a mocking smirk at her, Severus answered, “I have no idea what you are talking about Minerva. I do know that Messer’s Malfoy and Potter have been playing at some strange sort of mating dance that I certainly hope will be ending over the holidays since we can’t really be expected to not be put off our food at their idiotic displays of adolescent hormones. I wish that they would just end the farce and either get on with it or move on. I will say however, that I am quite proud of their accomplishments while here at Hogwarts. They have both made wonderful professors and that is something that shocks me to even consider, much less mention aloud.”

Chuckling behind her hands, Minerva added, “I agree, but I think that they both need a bit of distraction. They are reminding me of a very stoic and lonely young man that I remember from years past. I only hope that they don’t become as bitter and disenchanted as he did.” Smirking in a decidedly Slytherin fashion, she winked and then made her leave.

**~HD~HD~HD**

Walking into the staff room was a bit unnerving for Harry this night. He was determined to make this the night he had been thinking of for the past four years. He was going to ask out Draco Malfoy and they would end up dating and eventually bonding. He just knew it, and the soft little furball Luna had talked him into would make it all happen.

Draco walked into the staff room for the Yule party with little expectation of much other than small talk and longing glances thrown in Potter’s direction. After making the rounds several times, he made his way over to the table occupied by the object of his affections and his godfather. What an interesting combination they made, but it did work. Those two were very close now to the shock of everyone including themselves. As Draco nodded his greeting and sat down, Harry and Severus both said hello and then returned to their conversation. Draco chuckled and then commented that Minerva was making her way to the lectern to call their attention. It must be gift time. He did so love getting gifts. He also enjoyed giving them. The look on someone’s face when you gave them a well-thought gift was worth more to him now than he would have ever expected. Hopefully his Secret Santa recipient would enjoy his gift enough to grant him his final wish of this year. A date with Harry Potter. He would have to see how things turned out, though.

Minerva greeted the staff and wished them all a happy holiday season before reminding them of the ever flowing supply of refreshments that were being provided by the elves. After this was completed, she announced that it was time to exchange gifts and three elves appeared and started distributing presents. Draco opened his package and was happy to see that his gifter had listened to the many hints he had dropped about the scarf and gloves. There really wasn’t anything like cashmere against ones skin. He looked to his tablemates to see what they had gotten and how the gifts were being received. Severus had received a new book on defense and a large tin of his favorite tea while Harry was happily exclaiming over the new cloak he had gotten. Draco was pleased to note that the response was just what he had hoped for. The cloak had been something that caught Draco’s eye while wandering along Diagon one day a few weeks ago and as soon as he saw it, he knew that it had to belong to Harry. It was a lovely shade of green that matched his eyes but the clincher was the clasp in the shape of a golden snitch. Even now, Harry loved to play Quidditch and helped Madame Hooch with the flying lessons and Quidditch practices.

Draco was startled out of his thoughts by a tap on the arm from a small house-elf. She smiled shyly and quietly said, “I has been asked to be giving Professor Malfoy his second gift now. It is supposed to make you smile since you hasn’t been for a very long time.” With that, she handed over the basket, gave a strange little curtsey and popped away. Draco was a little surprised at having a second gift, but happy none the less. He turned to Harry and Severus who were looking at him with askance and he gave a small shrug before opening the basket. What he saw inside shocked him to his very core and made him gasp like a little child. As tenderly as he could manage, he reached inside the basket and took hold of the small, yawning Kneazle kitten before cuddling it to his chest. He placed a small kiss on her fuzzy little head and then turned to Harry. “You did this?” Seeing Harry’s shy nod, he smiled and did what he had wanted to do for ages. He leaned over and gave Harry Potter a sweet kiss on the lips.

Severus smirked while Harry gaped at Draco. “But I don’t understand. How did you know it was me and then why did you kiss me? Not that I’m complaining! I’m just a bit curious and out of sorts.”

Draco winked at Severus and then smiled indulgently at Harry while explaining, “I have only been to Luna’s shop twice and you were with me both times. No one else was with us aside from Severus and he would as soon give me a jar with a pickled Kneazle in it to the live version that you just gave me. As for the kiss, I have wanted to do that for years and it seemed like a good time to do it. I hope that I didn’t scare you off by being too forward.”

Severus snorted at that thought but was quieted just as quickly by the look he got from his godson. Harry just looked between them and then broke into a smile as brilliant as the sun. “Years, you say? It would seem that we have both had similar issues and neither of us was able to admit to it. I’m glad you like Athena then. I was a little worried. I do need to ask you one other question.” Looking down at his hands as if trying to gain confidence, Harry then looked up and stared Draco straight in the eyes and asked him, “Will you have dinner with me tomorrow on Christmas?”

Draco smiled brilliantly and grabbed Harry’s hand before saying, “I would be honored. As long as you don’t mind having a small dish of salmon available for Athena.”

“I don’t mind at all. As long as I get to spend the evening with you, I can have all the salmon available that you’d like. Oh! Severus, would you care to join us? I know that you normally spend Christmas and Boxing Day with Draco. You would be more than welcomed if you’d like to come.”

Severus gave a smirk and raised his eyebrow at Harry before saying, “I would prefer to be able to retain my meal so I will decline your kind offer. I actually have plans for dinner tomorrow, but thank you for asking.” With this, he got up and made his goodbyes before leaving the party.

Draco reached across the table and grabbed Harry’s hand, “Thank you for thinking to invite him. He means a great deal to me.”

Squeezing Draco’s hand, Harry replied, “It was nothing. And believe it or not, he has come to mean quite a bit to me too. Shall we take a walk?”

Minerva watched as Draco nodded to Harry and they made their way out to wander around the castle with the small kitten. It would be nice for these two boys to finally have a good Christmas. She was also looking forward to getting details from little Athena when she was able to. This was definitely turning into a Happy Christmas.


End file.
